deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilles Marini
|DOB = January 26, 1976 |birthplace = Grasse, Alpes-Maritimes, France |imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1694302/}} Gilles Marini is one of the main actors of Devious Maids, portraying the role of Sebastien Dussault. Biography 'Life' Marini was born in Grasse, Alpes-Maritimes, France to a Greek mother and Italian father. After working as a baker in his father's bakery since he was eight years old and high school, he joined the French army and was stationed in Paris, where he acted as a fireman for the Paris Fire Brigade. It was in Paris where Marini met Fred Goudon, a photographer who introduced him to the world of modeling. After fulfilling his military duties, he went to the United States to learn English while working as a model. He began his career as a model in his early twenties. One of his first jobs was a television commercial for Bud Light beer. He made his acting debut at the age of 29, in the 2005 horror flick Screech of the Decapitated. Marini married his wife, Carole, in 1998. They have two children, a son Georges (born 1998) and a daughter, Julianna (born 2006). 'Career' Marini played Dante in Sex and the City: The Movie, in which he did a full frontal nude scene. He has appeared on Brothers & Sisters, Ugly Betty, Dirty Sexy Money, Criminal Minds, Nip/Tuck, The Bold and the Beautiful, Passions and 2 Broke Girls. His film credits include One and the Other and The Boys & Girls Guide to Getting Down. On February 8, 2009, it was announced that Marini would participate in the eighth season of Dancing with the Stars. His professional partner was Cheryl Burke. He also took part in the fifteenth season of Dancing with the Stars for another chance to win the mirrorball trophy. He danced with season fourteen winner, Peta Murgatroyd. They were the eighth couple eliminated from the competition, alongside Kirstie Alley and Maksim Chmerkovskiy. He was introduced as a recurring character on ABC's hit family drama Brothers & Sisters. He played Luc Laurent, the French love interest of Rachel Griffiths' character Sarah Walker in what was originally was supposed to be a five episode arc, but was promoted to a series regular. The series was cancelled in May 2011, after the fifth season ended. He also appears as Bay Kennish's biological father, Angelo Sorrento, in Switched at Birth. On September 18, it was announced that he would become a series regular for the second season. In the third season of the CBS series, 2 Broke Girls, he portrayed a recurring character, Caroline's love interest, Nicolas. In 2014, he has been cast on Devious Maids as Sebastien. On October 3, 2014, it was announced Marini is promoted to series regular for the third season. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 303 02.png BTS 304 01.png BTS 304 02.png BTS 308 01.png BTS 310 01.png External Links *Official Facebook page *Official Instagram account *Official Twitter account *Official Website Category:Main Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast